


Podfic: Drugstore Flowers & Play On

by striped_bowties



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striped_bowties/pseuds/striped_bowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin starts to receive lovely gifts (and less-lovely flowers) from a secret admirer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Drugstore Flowers & Play On

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drugstore Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/306058) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> Not a Teen Wolf fic for once, how about that! No but really, this is one of the most adorable merthur fics I have ever read and I hope you’ll like my recording of it. I chose to include the sequel in the same file since it was so short :)

**Length:** 00.43.22

**Download:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?bntl5pcpupdau8o)


End file.
